Broken pieces can you pick them back up
by Krystal loves sick puppies
Summary: Piper dies in a car crash and Patricia takes it hard she crys all the time and she cuts her self and one day she cuts her self to the vain but she slipps into a coma and they don't know when she'll be back
1. Chapter 1

_**Me(Krystal loves sick puppies):ok so this is my new story and I really hope you like it and it is a litte bit short but I really hope you like it and please review **_

* * *

_**Patricia's pov **  
_

Today is pipers funereal and I'm really sad I've been crying since last week I found out a week ago ,she died in a car crash the police said that the driver was drunk and he was speeding and they crashed but I wish it was me who died . She had so much talent and we've been though a lot together like our first Step and the first time we went to school but i miss her so much.

**a week after the funeral **

**_Eddie's pov _**

I feel bad for Yacker she's taking it hard she's been crying and not eating but I'm going to check on her she won't talk to anyone at all not even joy or Trudy . I go into her and she's not There ok I'll check the bathroom .i go to the bath room and knock no answer ok I turn the door knob it's unlocked I go in and I she Patricia on the floor with a bloody wrist and a knife that has blood . I yell for help then Trudy comes and once she sees Patricia she yells for victor and once he comes up he picks Patricia up and runs her to the car and then he drives away Trudy says their going to the hospital .

**At the hospital (still Eddie's pov )**

"Patricia is going to be fine ,it's ok Eddie " Fabian said

"what if she's not " i said and put my head in my hands and I feel tears starting to go down my face

"Patrica Williamson " the nurse said

"yes is she ok " Trudy said

"I'm sorry to say but she's in a coma ,I'm sorry " the nurse said

"can I see her " I asked

"Of corse she's in room b25 2nd floor" she said and then me and everyone from Anubis house went to her room .we got to the room

"oh my Yacker" I said and ran to her bed and put my hand into hers and I started crying and I didn't care who saw me this was my Yacker .

* * *

**Me(krystal loves sick puppies):so I hope you like this story so please review **

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me(krystal loves sick puppies): so corrin Rosen I promise inn not copying you my story is different but any way I really hope you like this chapter **_

_**eddie:krystal loves sick puppies does not Wien house of Anubis **_

* * *

_**Eddie's pov **_

I'm really sad about Patricia I go and see her almost everyday and she just looks different I just can't take it I need my Yacker back .

**Joys pov**

I miss my best friend I need her back she would help me with my boy problems and I know that Eddie Is taking it hard because he doesn't eat maybe like sometimes but not often .

"Eddie are you ok I know how you feel" I said

"No you don't you didn't love her the way I did...I-I'm sorry " he said

"It's ok I understand but here at least eat " I said and handed him a cookie

"Fine but I'm going to go see her later want to come " he asked and grabbed the cookie

"I would love too and come on get out of your bed you've been in here forever I don't think that Patricia would like to see you this way " I said and pulled him out of his bed

"Ok ill go take a shower and get dressed" he said and left and then I went to my room

**Eddies pov **

Me and joy are in Patricia's room

And i am sad I just want to leave so I tell joy I'm leaving and I give Patricia a kiss on her head and I was about to leave I was half way out of the door when joy said

"Eddie look she's awake get the nurse" she said and then I ran and got the nurse and she said that she was fine and then she left

"Hey Yacker are you ok I've missed you so much " I said and gave her a hug

"I'm fine but are you ,joy who is he " she said /asked once she said she didn't know who it felt like a 100 knifes into my heart

"Umm Patricia that's your boyfriend Eddie " joy said to Patricia

"No he's not I've never had a boyfriend ever I've never even had my first kiss" Patricia said

"Patricia you don't remember me at All how about when you poured milk on my head or we went on our first date " I said and she looked at me weird

"No I would've remembered " she said and then I gave up I left

**Patricia's pov **

I don't know him but I want to believe him but I don't know all I want to do is go back to Anubis house

"So how long do I have to be here " I asked the nurse who just came in when that Eddie boy left

"Umm we don't know maybe in about one day " she said

"Ok thank you " I said then the nurse left

"So joy who was that Eddie boy?"

I asked joy

"Well that was your boyfriend here look this is your phone check your photos and here ,here's my phone check the photos you and him were great together " she said and i looked on her phone it had two photos of me and him one was us kissing and the other was us just hugging .

"Joy I want to believe you but I can't I'm sorry I just can't " I said and gave her her phone .but I really did want to believe joy and Eddie I think that's his name but I really want to .

* * *

**Me(krystal loves sick puppies ): so I hope you like it and thank you to all my reviewers **

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me(krystal loves sick puppies ):hey guys I know your mad at me for not updating it's just I had writers block so anyway I hope you like it **_

_**Patricia:krystal loves sick puppies does not own house of Anubis **_

_**Eddie's pov **_

I just got home and I don't feel like eating or talking at all .

"How was it is she ok" Trudy asked as I was walking to my room

"It was ok she woke up from her coma but she doesn't remember me at all " I said

"Aww come here sweetie lets sit down and talk " she said and then we went To sit down

"So what happened tell me everything"Trudy said

" Ok umm...well I was about to leave I gave Patricia a kiss on the head and I said bye to joy because joy came with then joy said she woke up and then I got the nurse and she said that Patricia was ok so then I gave Patricia a hug and asked if was she ok and if she was ok but she said that she was fine but she also said that she doesn't know i am at all" I said

"Aww look if she doesn't remember then make her remember every thing she loves about you" Trudy said

"Thank you Trudy "I said and gave her a hug "

**_In the common room (still Eddie's pov )_**

I'm happy Patricia just got back to the house like 2 hours ago and it's just me and her because joy and Jerome went on a date Mara and willow went somewhere Nina and Fabian went to the tunnels and Alfie I don't know and ambers shopping .

And me and Patricia are right here in the common room she's just on her phone and I'm just listening to sick puppies .

"Hey Patricia do you remember anything at all about me" I asked

"Ummm not really,well one thing " she said

"What is it?" I asked

"Ok I remember you kissed me when voice was gone... that's all I remember " she said

"Well that great ,that's a start" I said

"And I do believe you about us" she said

"Really " I asked

"Yes I do and I am wiling to give us a try " she said

"Great so Patricia would you like to go on a date with me On Saturday " I asked

"Yes " she said

**Me(Krystal loves sick puppies): so hope you like it **

**R&R**


End file.
